As a result of the development of small portable computer devices, almost everyone has come to use and rely upon some type of electronic device such as a “laptop” personal computer (PC). Laptop computers and other electronic devices have become so versatile that they are used for many different applications, both business and personal. For example, a laptop computer may be used simply as a word processor or as a movie screen able to play video files from a CD.
Laptop computers generally include a keyboard unit and a display unit which are hinged together by a single fixed hinging system which couples the bottom of the display unit and the top of the keyboard unit. The display unit is selectively rotated to an open position to enable a user to work on the keyboard and view the user input on the display screen. Other electronic devices, such as CD players, may not require a full keyboard but operate in the same manner by rotating a display screen to an open position in order to view a video file presentation.
In many situations however, there is little if any space behind a laptop to allow the display panel to fully open. For example, in an airplane seat, the seat directly in front of a laptop user is reclined at an angle to make it extremely difficult if not impossible to fully open the display screen of a laptop computer or other display device such as a CD player. If the laptop is moved closer to the user so that the screen can be partially viewed, the keyboard portion of the laptop is so close to the user that it is practically impossible to efficiently work on the keyboard.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and methodology for enabling a user to open a display screen of an electronic device in a confined space and to comfortably work the keyboard while, at the same time, having a full view of the display screen.